Beauty And The Beast Season Three
Beauty And The Beast Season Three is the third season of Beauty And The Beast. It deals with Vincent and Katherine finally being a couple, but the question is, can they keep outside forces from tearing them apart? Created By Sherri Cooper and Jennifer Levin It aired on the CW 2016 Cast * Stephen Amell as Vincent Keller-13/13 * Kristen Kreuk as Katherine Chandler- 13/13 * Austin Basis as P.J Forbes-13/13 * Meagan Good as Lt. Lena Peterson- 13/13 * Nicole Gale Anderson as Heather Chandler-10/13 Recurring * Jason Gedrick as Liam Cullen-5/13 * Julian McMahon as Captain Ward-3/13 * Zach Appleman as Alton Finn- 3/13 * Ted Whittall as Bob Reynolds- 3/13 * Evangeline Lilly as Julianna Keaton- 3/13 * Arnold Pinnock as Agent Thomas- 2/13 * Wendy Crewson as Helen Ellingsworth- 2/13 * Richard Armitage as Agent Russo- 2/13 * Nathan Fillion as Thomas Hall- 2/13 * Natasha Henstridge as Carol Hall-2/13 Episodes # "Beast Of Wall Street"- With the happy couple seeming to be enjoying an ordinary life, Vincent (Stephen Amell) thinks the timing might finally be right to pop the question until Katherine (Kristin Kreuk) tumbles on an extraordinary case with the FBI involving somebody who goes on a superhuman rampage. Though reluctant to engage with the case for fear of losing the normality he has found, Vincent finds himself with no other options when Katherine is injured after discovering that someone is drugging innocent victims and transforming them into super-humans. Meanwhile, Lena (Meagan Good) accuses P.J (Austin Basis) of stalling his recovery as he tries to understand how he’s still alive. # "Primal Dread"- Vincent moves in with Katherine which forces them both to the rapid changes in their relationship while they investigate a shocking new lead in their hunt to track down who is behind the super-human experiments. P.J tries to impress Lena's brothers and discovers that there may be some side effects to the medicine he received from Agent Thomas (guest star Arnold Pinnock). Meanwhile, Heather (Nicole Gale Anderson) returns to town with a surprise announcement. # "Thomas And Carol And Vincent And Kat"- When two married agents ( Nathan Fillion) and Natasha Henstridge) from the FBI take over an investigation, Katherine and Vincent hope they are seeing a future version of themselves but fear their work schedules are jeopardizing their relationship. When the two couples bond and team up on the case, a mysterious coincidence surfaces that raises suspicions. P.J nvestigates whether he has super powers of his own while Lena considers a career move. Meanwhile, Heather (Nicole Gale Anderson) offers up an interesting option to make her big sister’s life a little easier. # "Heart Of The Matter"- Katherine and Vincent take their relationship to a couples counselor (Saul Rubinek) when Katherine gives into her work and suspects a wealthy recipient of being involved with the mysterious experiments on innocent people in the city. # "The Most Dangerous Beast"- When Katherine is assigned to a new partner by Lena , she begins to suspect that Bob and Carol ave re-surfaced to separate her from Vincent and hunt them both down. Meanwhile, a transformed P.J discovers that his newfound healing ability comes at a terrible cost. # "Chasing Ghosts"- # "Both Sides Now"- # "Shotgun Wedding"- # "Kat's Out Of The Bag"- # "Patient X"- # "Intolerable"- # "Sins Of The Fathers"- # "Predestined"- Category:Beauty And The Beast